Joseph Stevens
JS2 (Born Joseph Stevens on April 17th) is a British professional wrestler, currently working for Northeast Wrestling Alliance and WWE Attitude Reborn, and best known for his career in numerous federations, notably WWE HaVoc, WWE Revisited, Hybrid Championship Wrestling, WWE Attitude Reborn and TNA Vs WWE: Pride And Sacrifice. .. WWE HaVoc later that month, JS2 joined WWE HaVoc, a federation run by Vince McMahon and was assigned to the Velocty brand. less than a week after joining HaVoc, JS2 quit and left the wrestling business for over 2 months. Little did anyone know, HaVoc would play a huge role in the upcoming career of JS2. Eddie JJJGGG return to HaVoc In october 2006, JS2 returned to wrestling and joined WWE HaVoc (now run by Eric Bischoff) on the OVW developmental territory, forming a team known as The Ultimate Alliance alongside DDP and Charlie Lawless. in his first match, he was set to face Lawless in a friendly match, in the process of the match, viciously turning on lawless and, overtaken with anger, he lost the match. in resulting weeks, JS2 was on a losing streak, due to still poorly-honed skills until beating Kevin Nash and forming the Rebel World Order, originally JS2 World Order, to combat the nWo, who left after a backstage incident. after Bischoff purchased ECW and made it a regular brand, JS2 competed in a 7 man tables match, In a losing effort. after the departing GM of ECW Claire Chambers was replaced by Violent J, JS2 was given a ECW Television Title shot, which he lost. during this time he was known amongst wrestlers in HaVoc for his backstage politics with Kyle Warren, and Randy Orton. due to this politics, he was released. WWE Disaster after his HaVoc release, he joined WWE Disaster. he was signed to SmackDown!, entering a feud with Casey Kinsler. for the on-screen debut, a supershow, the main event was booked as JS2 vs. Casey K. for the World Heavyweight Championship. however, Vince McMahon changed this to Mr. Kennedy vs. UMAGA for the title, shifting JS2 and Kinsler to a X-Division title match. before the event started, Disaster went on Hiatus and JS2 moved on to WWA: Ressurected. WWA: Ressurected and WCA JS2 signed with WWA: Ressurected. he was not booked on the debut card, but he entered a WWA Title battle royal, eliminating 1 Superstar, before being eliminated by Chris Jericho, and the late Chris Benoit. after this, WWA closed, and JS2 stayed with WCA, a federation he signed to on the same day as signing with WWA. in WCA, he was given one match before the federation's closing. WWE Revolt after a lengthly absense from Wrestling, JS2 signed a contract with WWE Revolt. in his debut, he defeated Matt Hardy to win the European Championship, being the first champion crowned in the company's rebirth. after 3 weeks as champion, and during the last week before the fed's hiatus, he was in a match against Matt Hardy and Edge, where Hardy won the belt. in this time, he joined WWE: Revisited and WWE Action. WWE: Revisited and WWE Action he also signed to WWE: Revisited and WWE Action, finding success in both, coming close to Undisputed and Hardcore title reigns in Revisited, losing both shots. after going into an angle with Jillian Hall and Shane McMahon, with Amanda Bynes as manager, Revisited closed, and he was released for poorly fought matches in WWE Action. WWF and return to WWE HaVoc He then joined WWF, run by the now-closed HaVoc owner Mr. McMahon. he was signed despite McMahon's constant refusal to give JS2 a job. after he won a tag team match on RAW, teaming with CM Punk against Johnny Nitro and JustBlaze. several stars then left WWF to join the revived haVoc, which was not run by McMahon, who left wrestling altogether. JS2 remained loyal to WWF through signing with haVoc, and was there till the close a week after they opened. he then worked for haVoc on the RAW brand, before the federation's demise. It should also be noted that in WWF, JS2 was due to team with former enimies Timo Morbid, Josh Ishda, and Sean Feeney, along with Cody Rhodes, in a revival of OverDrive, and in HaVoc, join JBL's Cabinet. RoH and HCW JS2 then joined Ring of Honor, a federation run by Shimmer Girl Lacey, where he reformed the rWo with Psyno, Marco Magic and Bay-B Dogg, and Hybrid Championship Wrestling, formerly WXWF. The signing to HCW was a suprise, as after JS2 was fired from the company, he seemed to hold a grudge. vignettes hyped his return, and hatred of Bob Pooler. he debuted at Fall to Resolve 2007, exactly one year after his final WXWF match, squashing The Star Spangled Butt Kicker. on Sunday Night Onslaught, he lost to Fall of Dark member, Kid Rock. After a long period of losses on Onslaught and wins on PPV, JS2 had made enemies of most of the roster because of his wrestling style and comedy skits with the rWo, now consisting of JS2, Marco Magic, Jay Stevens, Psyno, and Psyno's brother, Lmo Red.. He started making no effort to win matches, and after many losses, quit, due to a backstage clash between JS2, Former WXWF Star Lamar Jackston Jones, and Slayer. According to JS2, if he hadn't quit, he "Would've been fired in about 5 minutes". WWE Attitude Reborn JS2 immediately signed to WWE Attitude Reborn, and was assigned to SmackDown!, where, using the gimmick of "The Future", he was never pinned, and never gave up. After a long period with no serious storylines, JS2 quit. TNA Vs. WWE: Pride and Sacrifice JS2 signed to Extreme Wrestling Entertainment, but was asked to join another federation, WWE Vs. TNA: Pride and Sacrifice. He resigned from EWE, only to go on to have had one match, a 6-Man Tag Team Match, before quitting and taking a break from wrestling. Return to HCW As of May 27th, 2008, JS2 has returned to Hybrid Championship Wrestling, making HCW the only federation that JS2 has signed to every year since his wrestling debut, though under different administartion, the first, (as WXWF), the first, being signed by either Mike Laslow or Dennis Long, the second being signed by the late Lance Daniels, and the third being signed by Dennis Long. He had one match, squashing Lamar Jackston Jones III, before leaving to join WWE HaVoC 2008. WWE HaVoc; Third run JS2 joined HaVoc again, under the gimmick of The Revolution, inspired by the Beatles song of the same name. He was originally supposed to team with Psyno, Jake Girod, and Marco Magic, but Girod, ever full of himself, decided to create his own stable, Evolution, and reportedly threatened JS2, Marco took a sabbatical, and Psyno was on RAW, while JS2 was on SmackDown!. Nevertheless, all were traded but Psyno, who was traded the other way, going to SD!. JS2 was embroiled in a feud in the ring with JD Stylez, and out of the ring with United States champion Jackal. His feud with JD, over the European Title, ended after JD won the belt, and HaVoc closed. His feud with Jackal, who lost the belt to Timo Morbid, is still likely to crop up if the two meet again. HCW, return and exit JS2 then signed a new HCW contract, with the mystery owner who had bought the majority of the company. Things did not get off to a good start with the boss, who in his email communication with his roster, mocked JS2. JS2 got tired of this, to the point of quitting, and asking to be removed from an upcoming PURE Title match. The owner, later revealed to be Trent Jacobs, has stated that "JS2 will NOT be welcome for a return". Independent Federations In 2008, JS2 looked at many Independent federations, only having one match, in IWX, for the win. WWEAR Return JS2 has, as of January 2009, returned to WWE Attitude Reborn, reforming the rWo with Lmo Red, Ken Davison, The Lightning Kid, and briefly, Marco Magic and Jeff Jarrett. After quitting following his Royal Rumble elimination, he has made his return, qualifying for the Money in The Bank Ladder Match. He lost the MITB match, the culmination of many losses, starting with Commando Payne ending JS2's Eight Month winning streak due to interference. HCW; Final run JS2 also joined HCW for the final time, starting a Best-Of-7 with Lamar Jackston Jones III before the federation closed. At the time of HCW's closure, the score between Lamar and JS2 was 1-1. Northeast Wrestling Alliance JS2 then signed to NWA upon recommendation of many HCW stars. He wrestled his first match, a loss to Rush Marconi with some foul play by Marconi's "Family" faction involved. The next week, although ill, he, The Sock and War defeated The Family after Sock got the pin. Around this time, he debuted a manager, Amy St. Thomas, the extremely hyper sister of JS2's manager, Rory. Personal JS2 is a big fan of The Beatles, The Insane Clown Posse, and the Solids. JS2 is Straight Edge. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'The Revolution' (Double underhook facebuster) :*Car Crash/The Future (Reverse STO) :*Crossface Chickenwing :*SharpShooter :*Aggressive DDT :*'JS2 Bomb' (No longer used; JS2 Hooks The opponents arms over his shoulders from behind, lifts and slams them) *'Entrance Themes' World Xtreme Wrestling Federation *"The Broken" by Fireball Ministry WWE HaVoc *"The Broken" by Fireball Ministry *"96 Quite Bitter Beings" by CKY (With rWo) WWE Disaster *"96 Quite Bitter Beings" by CKY WWE Ressurcted/WCA *"96 Quite Bitter Beings" by CKY WWE Action *"Guerrila Radio" by Rage Against The Machine WWE Revisited *"Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine *"Annie's Grave" by Electric Frankenstein WWE Revolt *"Guerrilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine *"Annie's Grave" by Electric Frankenstein WWF *"Deadly Sinners" by 3 Inches of Blood WWE HaVoc V2 *"Chicken Huntin'" by The Insane Clown Posse Ring of Honor *"Let's Go All The Way" by The Insane Clown Posse Hybrid Championship Wrestling *"Chicken Huntin'" by The Insane Clown Posse *"Heavy Metal Winner" by Consumed *"96 Quite Bitter Beings" by CKY (Tag team matches with rWo in 2007) *"Annie's Grave" by Electric Frankenstein WWE Attitude Reborn *"The Future is Now" by The Solids *"Chicken Huntin'" by The Insane Clown Posse WWE v TNA: Pride and Sacrifice *"Revolution" by The Beatles Northeast Wrestling Alliance *"Cheesecake" by Camaros